yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Yurisha Iscandar
Yurisha Iscandar is the third princess of the planet Iscandar and a younger sister of Queen Starsha Iscandar. History Early Life One year prior to the Earth ship Yamato's first flight, she comes to Earth with designs for a wave motion engine to be constructed inside Yamato. While there, she and a human companion with an uncanny resemblance to her, Yuki Mori, are caught in a possible terrorist bombing that destroys their vehicle and severely injures Yurisha. Before lapsing into a coma, she gives Mori a holographic message capsule from Queen Starsha, and forms a psychic connection with her. The Voyage Home Yurisha's comatose body is secretly stored in Yamato's auto navigation room, making her the only member of her species aboard for the ship's voyage to Iscandar. The ship's computers are able to draw a limited amount of navigational information from her mind, helping the crew to make their way out of the Milky Way Galaxy ("Out of the Forest of Memory"). A Yamato crewmember, Assistant Warrant Officer Yuria Misaki, is mysteriously drawn to the room on multiple occasions early in the voyage. During one visit, she enters the room and Yurisha's consciousness takes partial possession of Misaki ("Clockwork Prisoner"). While under Yurisha's control, she unbinds Misaki's pigtails and lets her hair down, and temporarily blocks Misaki's awareness of her circumstances. In this form, Yurisha communicates with Lieutenants Susumu Kodai and Yuki Mori as they attempt to retake control of Yamato from a telepathic assault ("The Whisper of the Witch"). Yurisha later questions science officer Shiro Sanada about wave motion energy and becomes especially concerned when she learns that it is being used to power a weapon of mass destruction, a wave motion gun ("Point of No Return"). She accompanies a landing party to the surface of the planet Beemela 4 and guides them to the wreck of an Iscandarian vessel, which contains a wave motion core and detailed astronomical data ("A Choice for the Future"). In doing so, the crew becomes aware of the fact that Yurisha is operating through Misaki. Yurisha approaches Admiral Juzo Okita on the eve of a battle with Great Garmillas Empire forces, to discuss Starsha's motivations for granting wave motion technology to Earth for a long mission to Iscandar, rather than simply delivering the means to save Earth directly ("They're Coming!"). In the course of the battle, Yurisha frees Misaki after witnessing a close friend being shot, and she awakens from her coma soon after Mori is kidnapped off the ship ("Under a Rainbow Sun"). Following her recovery, Yurisha actively contributes to the safety of Yamato and Earth, and to relations between Iscandar and Garmillas. She aids Kodai in an attempt to recovery Mori from the prison planet Leptapoda, and while on the bridge during the Battle of Garmillas, she senses Mori's presence aboard a vessel fleeing from Garmillas, triggering a second rescue mission ("Prison Planet 17", "One Man's War"). Yurisha goes on to defend Yamato's use of a wave motion gun when Starsha threatens to withhold her promise of support for the dying Earth ("The Distant Promised Land"). After Yamato Near the end of the voyage to Iscandar, Yurisha befriends a Garmillas officer aboard Yamato, Lower Storm Leader Melda Dietz. Two months after the ship leaves on its return trip to Earth, Dietz joins Yurisha for a meeting with Admiral Gul Dietz and several other leaders of the new Garmillas government ("The Planet That We Head For", "The Forever War"). Personality Yurisha Iscandar is a contradictory mix of strong principles and a detached, almost child-like attitude toward the world. While in psychic control of Yuria Misaki, Yurisha regularly wanders the decks of Yamato, focusing almost entirely on her own interests and paying only minimal attention to the circumstances around her ("What Lies Beyond", "Point of No Return"). Even in a moment of danger on Beemela 4, she laughs happily while Analyzer is fighting a giant insect and is genuinely worried if the creature is okay, even after it had tried to kill her and her landing party companions ("A Choice for the Future"). The act of inhabiting Misaki may have contributed to her behavior, but some of it (including a habit of twirling her hair) continues after Yurisha awakes from her coma ("Under a Rainbow Sun", "The Planet That We Head For"). She has a playful nature, which she displays when she teasingly calls the overly formal and respectful Lower Storm Leader Dietz "cute" ("The Planet That We Head For"). Despite this, Yurisha never hesitates to defend herself and her values. Yurisha, like Queen Starsha, believes in the importance of all life in the universe, and expresses a deeply caring nature for all living things. She understands and fears the destructive potential of wave motion energy ("Point of No Return"), but unlike her more idealistic sister, she is pragmatic in her outlook. At first, she made no attempt to hide her displeasure at Admiral Okita's plan to fire Yamato's wave motion gun during the Battle of Garmillas, but she later comes to recognize that firing it had saved millions of innocent lives, and defends the decision to Queen Starsha ("One Man's War", "The Distant Promised Land"). She can also show unwavering courage in the face of personal threats, at one time standing her ground and attempting to stare down a ''Yamato'' crew member holding her at gunpoint ("Prison Planet 17"). Yurisha states that she loves Yuki Mori ("Prison Planet 17"). References Japanese language information ユリーシャ・イスカンダル Yuriisha Isukandaru Category:Iscandarians Category:Yamato Crew Category:Female Characters Category:Characters